


Unquestionable Warmth

by anneshathagay



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneshathagay/pseuds/anneshathagay
Summary: A young Nineball meets Tammy at a New Year's Eve party under unexpected circumstances that lead to something beautiful.





	Unquestionable Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> i know i havent posted any of my work in a long time which i should hopefully fix soon but this is dedicated to a close friend of mine. happy birthday cami!! i love you and i hope you enjoy this <3

Nineball was leaning against a wall, red plastic cup in hand, mindlessly gazing at the teens dancing to the beat of the deafening music. This really wasn’t her scene at all and she was beyond annoyed at Veronica for dragging her here on New Years Eve.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a very drunk guy backing a clearly uncomfortable blonde against a wall. Nineball took one last swing of her drink before tossing it to the side and walking towards the couple.

“Hey!” She yelled out, grabbing both of their attention, noticing the pleading look on the girls face before turning back to the now annoyed guy. “You might wanna back off buddy.”

“Oh really?” He slightly slurred. “I’m her boyfriend. I can do whatever I want.”

Right as he was turning back to his girlfriend, Nineball quickly shoved him off, causing him to stumble to the ground.

“Get close to her again and you’ll be starting the year with a bruise,” Nineball intently stared at him. “Don’t tempt me.”

“Fuck this,” He said while standing up. “We’re through!” He yelled out at his now ex-girlfriend before walking away with his group of friends.

With a huff, Nineball rolled her eyes and turned back to the rather startled blonde who had her eyes to the floor.

“Hey, you okay?” She asked, her words laced with care and concern.

“Y-Yeah, I just need to leave.” The blonde finally spoke, her voice so low.

“C’mon, I’ll drive you. I was gonna get out of here too.” Nineball said, noticing the hesitance in the blonde’s eyes. “It’s okay, I’m not like them.”

That was all it took and they were on their way out. Nineball texted her sister beforehand to tell her she was leaving and to call if she needed anything.

“So, what’s your name?” Nineball questioned in the car.

“Oh, I’m Tammy,” She sent her a small smile. “What’s yours?” She asked to which she received a chuckle on the other girl’s part.

“Just call me Nineball,” She replied as Tammy nodded and slightly giggled. “So, where do you live?” Tammy’s smile suddenly left her face.

“Oh, that actually was my house,” Tammy stated to which Nineball raised her eyebrow, inquiring she was confused. “My parents kicked me out after I got pregnant with that guy’s baby so now I don’t really know where to go.”

“I got you.” was all Nineball said to that as she began driving.

After a silent drive, Nineball pulled over in front of a cabin bigger than most.

“This is where you live?” Tammy asked, being the confused one this time.

“I ran away with my little sister here because our parents were shit. We pretty much built our own home. I’m pretty sure someone else living there would be fine.”

When they entered the cabin, Tammy could’ve sworn she felt more at home in that instant than she ever has in her parent’s mansion. She sat down on the couch as Nineball handed her a glass of water to which she gladly took.

“Thank you,” Tammy said after taking a sip. “For everything. I just met you but I feel like I can tell you anything because you’ve already done more for me than anyone else in my life.”

Nineball stroked Tammy’s head, her hand lingering on the blonde’s cheek, giving her a soft smile. Nineball’s warmth would seep into Tammy’s being. She was able comfort her without opening her mouth.

Tammy bit her lip, eyes everywhere but on Nineball.

“Hey,” Nineball moved closer with those eyes that looked so deeply into Tammy’s. “You’re safe now.”

Tammy’s breathing became softer, the pensive look melting into a smile as soft as the morning light. Her body squirmed just a little as her muscles relaxed. There was something about that gaze of Nineball’s she could never find in another person, as if in that moment their souls had made a bridge.

They both knew it was coming. A shy look before Nineball pulled Tammy’s face closer and their lips met. It was a slow and comforting kiss that was really nice and calming. Just what they both needed.

They pulled apart right after hearing fireworks in the back, realizing it must be midnight, ringing in the new year with a soft gentle kiss.

None of them questioned it. They didn’t need to.

Just as the first bite of cold wind creeped under Tammy’s shirt, Nineball’s hand moved around her middle, warm and soft. In seconds, her body was moulded to the blonde’s, sharing her body heat as easily as she shared her heart.

Tammy could never have let another close to her like this, but Nineball’s different. She had never known a person to always have the right motivations, even when in the wrong.

Every person needs a harbor, a secure attachment of love.

Without one, you become in pain, lost, shut down. Then life becomes a torture. You’re expected to endure, survive, not live. Were it not for Nineball, there would be no relief for Tammy, no emotional morphine.

She’s her hero and her heroin. She’s addicted to her but for every reason that is pure and right.

Nineball is safety and love, an anchor Tammy can hold onto, that she tethers herself to because she wants to.

So for those who have plenty, who have never felt the brutal sting of abuse, the kind that shatters all emotional bonds, they can take their opinions and bury them. “Freedom" to make new friends and family is just another abuse, it is akin to the freedom to wander a desert with no water.

It is a sentence of pain. Loneliness is pain.

In the short time Tammy’s known her, Nineball’s only given warmth, consistent love and patience. Her nature trusted her before her mind could too.

In time, Tammy know she can heal because affection is real help.

“I believe that each of us deserve a chance at love.” Tammy finally spoke after a few minutes of silence. “And I know it sounds silly that there’s someone out there for everyone but I believe in love. Now I know some say there’s no such thing as true love, that it all ends in heartbreak and pain, but I think that’s the beauty of it. To have something so perfect for such a short while, and then for it to disappear into nothing. It’s an endless loop, never ending, always on the move. You never know where it’ll take you. That's the thing about love, it's so beautiful and mysterious and magical. I believe we all deserve a chance at love, because we all deserve something magical. And you never know when it might last.”

“That’s beautiful,” Nineball poked Tammy’s nose and held her close, brushing a strand of blonde hair away from her face. Tammy sniffed dejectedly and buried her face in the other girl’s chest. "Let's watch a movie."

Nineball stood up and put in the DVD player and joined Tammy back on the couch. She eagerly wrapped her arms around her waist, once again burying her head in her chest.

"Isn't this better?" Nineball asked at the middle of the movie, looking down to notice Tammy fell asleep while she was running her hand through her hair. Nineball smiled before quietly whispering, “I love you.”

What she didn’t notice was the smile that appeared on Tammy’s face as she mouthed it back.


End file.
